


Android Senses

by mossybeers



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Robots, IN SPACE!, M/M, Missions, Outer Space, Robot/Human Relationships, android HAL 9000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybeers/pseuds/mossybeers
Summary: A collection of my fics around Space Odyssey, where the mission was successful, where Hal and Dave grow very close, and where on Earth, years later, Hal’s main mechanics and memory are transferred into an android. Hope you all like them!
Relationships: David Bowman/HAL 9000
Kudos: 20





	Android Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like these, as I’ve been seeing a lack of Space Odyssey fics, and I wanted to change that! I also don’t write too much, so go easy on me a bit! Some of the chapters will include sensitive topics, but I will always mark things for hard topics. Also, these fics will mainly include Dave Bowman/HAL 9000, and Frank and Dave will be real close, I’ll try to give them a brother relationship!  
> This fic is a work in progress, so be prepared for updates!

Dave sat in front of Hal's monitor, carefully sketching his LED features into his notepad as the AI traced his hand movements. Hal, studying the smooth and quick flicks of this pen, focused his sensors over him, and onto his light eyes.

"You have a surprising level of detail for such a simple design, Hal." Dave glanced up at the machine once more before darting his eyes back to the paper.

"I appreciate the compliment."

The room sat quiet apart from the soft hum of Hal's mechanics, and the light breaths of Dave until the man smiled gently, setting his pen down and beginning to hold the book up to Hal. 

"You like it?" Dave beamed.

"It is beautiful, Dave, I love the speaker detail. Thank you for drawing me."

He lit up, shutting the book and sliding it onto the table in front of him. He began to yawn.

"Are you tired, Dave? Frank is about to wake up, and I've seen you yawning." Hal's calm voice sounded rational, but with care. Dave appreciated the gesture.

"You know me too well, don't you?" He sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I've been trying, you've seen. It's harder for me to sleep recently, I think it may be stress from the mission."

"I figured. It's not healthy for humans to stay restless, I believe you should find somewhere comfortable to sleep."

"I'm only supposed to sleep in my pod, you know that."

"I do, but perhaps it would be of more help to have you well rested. Would you like to sleep out here?"

"Frank will be awake soon, what if I got in the way out here?" 

"Don't worry about it. I can set on my heat settings for you if you're cold. I'm also programmed to sing a song, if you would like to hear it to bed."

Dave was surprised that he would even suggest that. But he wasn't opposed to it. In fact, he treasured his caring nature. He could hear Hal's heat begin to twirl, as if he'd already guessed Dave's answer would be a yes. And he was correct.

Dave sighed and pushed himself towards the robot. "You are kind of warm." The huff and buzz of the machine lulling, and soft. Dave set one hand up to the face plate and pressed his cheek against him.

"Thank you. Would you like to hear my song now, too?"

"I would love that."

"Goodnight, Dave."

"Goodnight, Hal."

The room again fell silent for a few, before the beginning of Hal's tune formed.

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do."


End file.
